gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Galia
Galia is a member of the Star Sapphires . History While picking up resources for her tribe, Galia was attacked by a jellyfish-like alien. She was all alone until Green Lantern Kilowog came to her aid. Unfortunately, he was not able to the defeat the aliens once its allies came and was soon defeated himself. Galia handled and dusted off the aliens after Kilowog passed out. Later, taking his comatose body to her home, and upon his awakening, offered him food. During his reminiscence of his wife's cooking, Galia believed his wife to still be alive and asked him about her, becoming disappointed as she thought Kilowog was single. Her suspicions turned out to be true as she soon discovered that Kilowog's wife and children had been killed by a blast to their planet. Sad for his loss, Galia offered Kilowog a chance to met the denizens of her planet, whom she referred to as her family. The next day, the two went to see several of her tribe members. Galia had previously briefed her tribe about Kilowog, and though his acceptance, she was given tutoring alongside the rest of her tribe members by Kilowog in combat. During their time watching her fellow tribe members, Galia calmed Kilowog down as he became annoyed at the group's utter incompetence in developing their skills. She assured them the group was getting better, though not fast enough, as Kilowog had stated. As time went on, she eventually confessed to Kilowog that she believed he was a great teacher. That night, with time approaching, she quickly crowned Kilowog. She and the rest of the tribe wore crowns, however, this would be their downfall for her planet bore a special yellow crystal that drove many to act erratic. She, blindly, charged into battle alongside her tribe and Kilowog, and continued to act irrationally until the yellow crystals were forcible removed from her head. Following the battle's end, she asked Kilowog if he would come back to see how she and the others had improved in fighting. Kilowog explained to her that he wouldn't come back to see their status, but instead, to see her. Becoming a Star Sapphire Following Kilowog's departure from her planet, Galia mourned his leaving. One night, while cradling a doll with the likeness of Kilowog, a pink ring appeared in her room. She allowed the ring to transcend on her finger and was given transportation to the place of origin of the ring, the Star Sapphires' homeworld. Once there, she wasted no time in attracting Kilowog to her, seeing him walking with Hal Jordan and fellow Star Sapphire Ghia'ta. With the two's reunion, she tried to flirt with him as he tried to comprehend how she wound up on the planet. She told Kilowog she would do something to make their love strong thus encasing him in crystal. She stood guard of his immobilized body as Aya arrived and found her comrade encased. Galia was quick to attack her, chasing her around for a while before being defeated by a blast from Aya and rendered unconscious. Later that day, the Interceptor crew tried to escape the planet, Galia and the rest of the Star Sapphires tried to stop them, but were unable to do so due to interference from a lone Star Sapphire. After the Interceptor crew escaped, Galia and the others went to confront Ghia'ta alongside Aga'po. Physical appearance Galia has gray skin, with two large teeth sticking out of her mouth and black lips. While in residence at her planet, she wore a white and gold shirt, with white and gold shorts. Following her transformation into a Star Sapphire , Galia now wears a predominately pink costume, consisting of pink thigh high boots, opera length gloves, a pink sleeveless top and a pink helmet, allowing her previously unseen red hair to come out at the top. Equipment Appearances Background information Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals Category:Star Sapphires members Category:Zoar Category:Characters